


HOLY LAND

by goldenbih



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenbih/pseuds/goldenbih
Summary: ❝ harry needn't waste time on quidditch, he was rapidly becoming obsessed with draco malfoy ❞





	HOLY LAND

Hogwarts was in a panic. Students and teachers simultaneously began to play host to their anxious jitters. Harry even saw Snape speaking frantically to the headmaster — Dumbledore, too, seemed baffled that the missing persons toll had risen. Two students missing in the matter of ten days; Draco Malfoy, the heir of the most noble pure blood family, the Malfoys; Noora Shafiq, belonging to the Shafiqs who were known for their work at the Ministry.

Harry wanted to discuss it all with Dumbledore but he knew he wouldn't be able to without mentioning his suspicions about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater — and sadly, Dumbledore did not agree with this theory. Even Ron and Hermione wanted to take no part in Harry's discussions about Malfoy. Every time he would bring the Slytherin into conversations, the two friends would either switch the subject or feign deafness. Harry was frustrated.

The Daily Prophet continued its reports on missing Ministry workers while the two pictures of Malfoy and Shafiq remained side by side in each issue. Noora Shafiq's brother, Fares Shafiq, did not return to school and strangely, Narcissa Malfoy kept silent about the whole ordeal.


End file.
